A Song of Frost and Flames
by Lydia.Faye
Summary: Lord Robb Stark must honor his promise to Lord Walder Frey the same day he passes through The Twins much to his reluctance. But little does he know his bride is a hidden Targaryen. - First Fic. Hope you all enjoy it. I'm really nervous but I will try my best to give you a good story.-
1. Chapter 1: A Hidden Targaryen

Chapter 1: A Hidden Targaryen

Alysanne Frey spent her entire life locked away in a small room in the tallest tower of the Twins. It wasn't until she turned ten and two that she found out why. Why her father ignored her? Why she was locked in a tower? It was her eyes. Her eyes that were the same shade as the beautiful lavender flowers her handmaid Anaya would bring her.

At ten and two Alysanne had snuck out of her room to go join the feast her father was holding for his newest marriage. She thought that because there were going to be so many people her father wouldn't notice her presence. But she soon realized that it was a mistake to believe so. Her father had caught her and dragged her by her long curly dark hair back to her room. Once he threw her into her room he called one of his guards to keep watch on her twenty four hours a day.

When her handmaid came after her father stormed away Anaya explained why her eyes were the reason she was locked away. Alysanne Frey had Targaryen purple eyes. She had inherited those eyes from her mother Visenya Waters who was the bastard daughter of King Aerys Targaryen and a Dornish maid from the Red Keep. Visenya Waters was later married to Lord Walder Frey at the behest of the King. Visenya died two days after the birth of her daughter.

When news reached Lord Walder of the fall of the Targaryen Empire he knew that if anyone found out that he had a daughter who's veins held Tagaryen blood he would be killed. No matter how Lord Walder tried he couldn't bring himself to kill the purple eyed babe who was only a few months old. Every time he looked upon the babe he thought of her mother and Visenya was the only woman Lord Walder ever loved. So he hid Alysanne away. He also distanced himself so that people would not question him about the girl locked away in a tower.

Now Alysanne Frey was ten and seven and was still locked away in a tower. The only people she saw were her handmaid Anaya and her guard Darren Rivers one of Lord Walder many bastards. She never got any visitors and kept herself entertained by reading and learn to use a sword. But no one but Darren knew that. He was the one teaching her. Her older brother not only taught her to use a sword but he also taught her to read and write. For that she would be eternally grateful. For reading is what kept her from boredom. She swears she has ready everything that the Frey library had to offer more than once. She could recite every word of every book.

So it was no surprise when Lord Walder Frey found Alysanne reading when he rushed into her room. " Get up girl. You need to put on your best dress and do something with your hair. Hurry up girl."

Alysanne watched as her father walked back out in the same rush he appeared in. She was very confused. Looking towards the entrance of the room she saw Darren standing there. " What's going on brother?"

" It seems as Lady Catelyn Stark has come to broker a deal with our Lord Father. Lord Robb Stark and his army can peacefully pass through the Twins if he agrees to marry one of Fathers daughters." Darren looked worried and Alysanne felt a shiver of fear run through her body.

" Why I am being presented though? My grandfather was the King that burned Lord Straks own grandfather and uncle." Alysanne was so confused. Her entire life she was told that of anyone found out about her Targaryen heritage that she would be killed.

" Because little sister. Robert Baratheon hates the Targaryens because Rhaegar Targaryen stole Lady Lyanna Stark. What better way then to unnerve his own son with the knowledge that there has been a Targaryen alivesince the rebellion. It would cause many problems for him. There are still those out there who are loyal to the Targaryens. Lord Stark would gain many allies if he was to wed the last living Targaryen in Westros." Darren explained to her. She did not want to be used as a pawn in the war.

" I do not wish to be wed. I do not know this Lord Stark." Alysanne's voice quivered. She had never in her entire life felt as scared as she did in that moment.


	2. Chapter 2: Tiny Purple Flowers

AN:: Thank you all for following, favoriting, and reviewing this story. It means so much to me. And I tried so hard to get this chapter out as fast as possible. My love for Robb Stark know no bounds. He was a great character and I still miss him everyday. He is my favorite character on the whole show and I'm glad so many of you love him just as much as I do. Special thanks to Bella-swan11, fallondyson, evaline101, Laura201112, vulcran, .9, and the guest who reviewed. I really love all of you for reviewing I can't express how much it means to me.

Chapter 2: Tiny Purple Flowers

" How would you like your hair Lys?" Alysanne' eyes met her handmaid's in the looking glass. Anaya could see the fear within the purple orbs. She knew that her Lady was terrified of the possibility that she would be chosen to be the bride for Lord Stark.

" I do not care Anaya." Alysanne went back to her thoughts ignoring Anaya's chatter. She wondered what would happen to her if she did marry Lord Stark. Was he kind? Would he allow her to continue her sword training? Would Anaya and Darren be left here at The Twins? Or would he allow them to come with her?

She held so many questions. Questions she hoped would be answered before she married him if Lady Catelyn choose her as a match for the young lord. No Alysanne did not wish to marry a man she had never met but there was a sliver of hope in her heart. Hope that she would finally be able to see what life was like outside of the four walls of her prison. Her entire life she had dreamed of the world outside. What it felt like to feel grass under her feet. To feel rain fall onto her skin. To watch the sunrise and sunset over the mountains. This was her chance to finally be free. She only wished that she didn't have to marry in order to achieve the freedom she longed for.

" Anaya have you heard anything about Lord Stark?" Alysanne' question was barely heard by the handmaid. Anaya's hands froze in the middle of the braid she was working on.

" No I have not heard anything about this Stark boy. But I have heard of his Lord Father. Lord Eddard Stark is said to be the most honorable man to live in Westros. He is said to be kind and compassionate. And if he truly is all those things than I can assume that his son and heir are all those things as well." Anaya went back to the halo braid she was fashioning. Alysanne was the closest thing she would ever have to a daughter. She had been there since the birth of the girl and stayed as her caregiver/handmaid to watch over the beautiful lavender eyed baby. Anaya prayed that Lady Stark chose Alysanne over all the Frey girls. If only so Lys could finally be free. The girl had been locked away to long.

" I hope that it is true. To marry I man I don't love is one thing. To marry a man I can't grow to love is another. If he is as honorable and kind as his father I am sure I can grow to love him." Alysanne was trying her best to stay as optimistic as possible. If only she knew more about this Stark boy. Unfortunately she did not have the luxury.

" Oh sweet girl. Everything will be okay." Alysanne smiled at Anaya's words and felt the older woman place a gentle kiss to the top of her head. "Time to dress. It shouldn't be much longer now."

Alysanne stood and faced the older woman who was now holding a pale pink dress. She had never seen it before but it was beautiful. Walking over she ran her hands over the soft fabric. It's was velvet and was the softest thing she ever felt. " It's beautiful. Where did it come from?"

"It was the dress your mother wore when she married your father." A sad smile creeped over Anaya's face. Anaya had come with Visenya when King Areys married Visenya off to Walder Frey.

" It's beautiful." She wished she knew what her mother looked like. Anaya told her that she had the same eyes and hair as her but never more than that. Alysanne always wondered if they shared other traits as well. Did they share the same lips or hands or ears. But Alysanne knew she would never really know.

" Lets put it on then." Anaya helped her into the dress. It fir perfectly to Alysannes body. After the last button was fastened Alysanne took a deep breath and turned to look in the looking glass. The pale pink fabric made her eyes seem even lighter. The long sleeves reached her wrist and the bodice was stitched with tiny purple flowers. " I added the flowers when you became a woman. So that when you did marry you would have something on this dress that represented who you are."

" It's perfect Anaya. I love it." Giving the handmaid a smile she was drawn back to her reflection. She had never felt this beautiful before.


	3. Chapter 3: Stark and Frey will Wed

AN:: So I realized I made a mistake in the first chapter. No one should have known about the possibility of Robb marrying a Frey because Catelyn and Walder hadn't talked about it yet. So for the purpose of this story Catelyn came and talked to Walder then went back and told Robb that he was to marry one Walder's daughters. She is now going back into the Twins to pick one of the daughters.

I wanted to write this chapter from completely Catelyn's point of view but I couldn't write her. I tried but it's so hard for me because I was never really a big fan of hers to begin with. I hated the way she treated Jon and the only thing I found redeeming about her was her love for her children. So this chapter will be mostly from Alysanne pov.

Chapter 3: Lord Robb Stark Will Wed Lady Alysanne Frey

It was silent in the small room. Alysanne sat quietly on her bed waiting for her father. Darren had informed her that Lady Catelyn was just now meeting her other sisters. It had only been a few hours since her father barged into her room to inform her that she was meeting the Lady of Winterfell.

Alysanne tried to keep her mind from the possibilities of Lady Starks decision. She tried to read but her mind kept wondering. Would Catelyn pick one of her other sisters before meeting her? Alysanne never met any of her other sisters. She used to dream about going outside to play with them. She only caught glimpses of them out the window. But now she was glad that she never knew them. So if by chance she was chosen she would not feel as guilty for being the reason none of her sisters would find the same freedom she would.

Getting up from where she was sitting she moved over to look out the tiny window in her room. She could see the people of the castle moving about below her. They were running around to prepare for the wedding that would take place as soon as Lady Catelyn made her decision. Glancing down at her dress Alysanne had to wonder if her sisters had also been dressed in their finest clothes and had their hair done perfectly like she had. She couldn't feel guilty for hoping they didn't. If one of them were chosen she would be held captive here in this room for the rest of her life. So no she would not feel guilty. She was so close to freedom and she prayed that she would be chosen.

The sound of a knock on the door pulled her from her thoughts. " You may come in."

The door opened to reveal her father. He had a calculating smile upon his weathered face. It made her turn her eyes to the floor. Her father didn't love her he only used her for his own gain.

"Lady Catelyn this is my daughter Alysanne." Her fathers sickly voice penetrated her ears making her glance up. The first thing Alysanne saw was dark crimson hair. Then her eyes focused on bright blue eyes almost the exact shade as the sky on a bright summer morning.

Alysanne heard a gasp escape the beautiful older woman. She knew it was because of her very rare purple eyes. She could see the the wheels turning in the older woman's mind. Giving the older woman a small smile she gracefully fell into a curtesy.

" It's a pleasure to meet you my Lady." Alysanne politely greeted the older woman. Her voice full of warmth and a dazzling smile upon her face.

The room was silent. Alysanne wanted to say something just to interrupt the silence. But she was unsure of what to say. She looked to her father expecting him to be the one to speak. But he stood there watching Lady Catelyn.

" Her eyes are purple." Was the first thing from Catelyns mouth. Alysanne could hear the underlying question in the woman's statement.

" She has her mothers eyes." The wheezy voice of her father replied back to the woman.

"Her mother?" Catelyn gaze once agin fell to her. Roving over her body looking for things that could give a hint at who Alysannes mother was.

" Her mother Visenya Targaryen the legitimized bastard daughter of King Aerys." There was a hint of a smile upon Alysannes fathers face. He knew that no one knew that the late Mad King had legitimized his only bastard child. Not that anyone knew that he had even had a bastard. Well there was only one other person beside himself who knew. But the man had been unaware that Visenya had birthed a child before her death.

" When did he legitimize her?" Catelyn was thinking of all the negatives and positives of her son marrying a Targaryen.

" Three years before his death when I married her. Alysanne was born two moons after his death. Her mother died birthing her." The look of sadness in the older mans eyes made Alysanne flinch. It was her fault her mother had died. She knew that her father blamed her for it. She assumed that was why he never came to visit her anymore. She could remember the exact day his visits stopped. It was the day after her eleventh name day. He had come on her nameday bearing books, dolls, and dresses. They sat in her tiny room playing and she sang him beautiful songs about princes and maidens and knights. Before he left he looked into her eyes and gave her a warm hug before leaving. He never came to see her after that.

" It was lovely to meet you Alysanne." Catelyn abruptly states turning to walk out the door. Walder followed behind the woman. They walked silently down the stairs to the dining hall. Once there they stopped and turned to each other.

" Lord Robb Stark will wed Lady Alysanne Frey." Lady Catelyn has made her decision. This marriage with give her son many advantages in the war. She knew there were still Targaryen supporters here in Westros and they would align behind the last living Targaryen.

" Yes Lady Catelyn." Walder gave slimy smile to the red head. He knew keeping the purple eyed girl around would one day benefit him in some way.

" But she will be wearing the Targaryen sigil cloak during the wedding." Catelyn needed people to know that her son was marrying a Targaryen. If Alysanne wore a Targaryen cloak during the wedding she knew that word would spread faster than if they looked upon the girl with the purple eyes.

" She can wear her mothers." Walder was a bit miffed that she was demanding that his daughter wear a cloak not adorned with his sigil. But he was aware that he needed to keep his mouth shut if he wanted this to work out.

" Well it's settled then. The wedding will take place tonight and we will leave after the sunrises tomorrow. Now I must go and inform my son that I have chosen a suitable bride for him." Lady Catelyn gracefully escaped the room heading towards her sons war camp. She knew that her son did not want to marry a Frey but he wasn't marrying a Frey. He was marrying a Targaryen.


End file.
